Windows XP
Windows XP (interner Codename in der Entwicklungsphase: Whistler) ist ein Betriebssystem der Firma Microsoft. XP steht dabei für „eXPerience“ (engl. für Erfahrung, Erlebnis). Interpretiert man XP als griechische Buchstaben Chi und Rho (engl. ausgesprochen Cairo), ergibt sich eine Anspielung auf den Codenamen von Windows NT, von dessen Architektur Windows XP abstammt. Entwicklung Windows XP (NT 5.1) kam am 25. Oktober 2001 auf den Markt und ist der technische Nachfolger von Windows 2000 (NT 5.0) mit Windows NT-Kern. Zusätzlich löste es Windows ME der MS-DOS-Linie in der Version „Home Edition“ als Nachfolger in der Produktlinie für Heimanwender bzw. Privatnutzer ab. Die MS-DOS-Linie wurde von Microsoft eingestellt. Die auffälligste Neuheit in Windows XP ist die neue Benutzeroberfläche „Luna“, die im Auslieferzustand eine farbenfrohere Desktop-Oberfläche bietet, als dies bisher bei Windows 2000 der Fall war. Es steht aber wahlweise auch eine modifizierte Version der alten Oberfläche von Windows 2000 zur Verfügung („klassisch“). Windows XP gibt es in mehreren Varianten: * Die „Professional Edition“ wurde für den Einsatz in Unternehmen entwickelt und enthält Funktionen wie z. B. Fernverwaltung (Remote Control), Dateiverschlüsselung (EFS), zentrale Wartung mittels Richtlinien oder die Nutzung von mehreren Prozessoren (SMP). * Die „Home Edition“ ist als preiswerte Variante um einige Eigenschaften der Professional Edition gekürzt, basiert jedoch auf demselben NT-Kern. * Die „Tablet PC Edition“ basiert auf der Professional Edition und enthält spezifische Erweiterungen für auf Stifteingabe optimierte Laptops/Notebooks, die über einen im Display integriertes Grafiktablett verfügen (Tablet PCs). Augenscheinlichste Merkmale sind die Unterstützung handgeschriebener Notizen und Bildschirmrotation. Diese Version wird zusammen mit entsprechenden PCs verkauft und ist nicht separat erhältlich. Zu erwähnen ist die Handschriftenerkennung, die die Handschrift des Benutzers erlernt und das handgeschriebene Wort direkt in elektronische Schrift übersetzt. * Die „Media Center Edition“ basiert ebenfalls auf der „Professional Edition“ und enthält spezifische Erweiterungen für auf multimediale Inhalte sowie deren Wiedergabe spezialisierte Computer, die in der Regel mit einer TV-Karte ausgestattet sind. Augenscheinlichstes Merkmal ist die Möglichkeit der vereinfachten Bedienung durch Darstellung auf einem normalen Fernsehapparat und Steuerung mittels Fernbedienung. Microsoft versucht damit, die Lücke zwischen reinem Computer und Media-Center-Computer für das Wohnzimmer zu schließen. Windows XP Media Center Edition erfuhr 2003 die erste Aktualisierung, die aktuelle Version ist Windows XP Media Center Edition 2005. Während die erste Version der Windows XP Media Center Edition nur im Paket mit entsprechenden Computern vertrieben und nicht als Einzelprodukt verfügbar war, sind die aktualisierten Fassungen auch einzeln über den Vertriebskanal „System Builder“ zu erwerben. Seit der letzten Version können Consumer-Endgeräte wie z. B. DVD-Recorder, Xbox 360 etc. über eine Netzwerkverbindung mit dem Betriebssystem kommunizieren. Hierfür ist in diesen Endgeräten ein Windows XP Media Center Edition als „embedded Version“ oder ein zur Media Center Edition kompatibles Frontend implementiert. * Windows XP „Embedded“ für spezielle Haushalts- und Unterhaltungselektronik, Digitalempfänger, Geldautomaten, medizinische Geräte, Kassenterminals oder Voice-over-IP-Komponenten. Diese Version basiert auf demselben Programmcode wie Windows XP Professional. * Windows XP „x64 Edition“ ist eine spezielle 64-Bit Version, die ausschließlich für AMD- und Intel-Prozessoren mit AMD64-Erweiterung entwickelt wurde. Sie läuft nicht auf 64-Bit-Prozessoren anderer Hersteller und ist ansonsten identisch zu Windows XP Professional, bis auf die Tatsache, dass es auf dem Systemkern von Windows Server 2003 basiert und somit eine modernere Basis (NT 5.2) besitzt. Die x64 Edition ist als OEM- und als System-Builder-Lizenz erhältlich. Im Zusammenspiel zwischen Prozessor und Betriebssystem kann auch eine konventionelle 32-Bit-Software ausgeführt werden. Somit ist es nicht erforderlich, dass die auszuführenden Programme als 64-Bit-Version vorliegen müssen. Dieses Verfahren des x64-Prozessors wird auch Mixed-Mode genannt - also das Ausführen von 64- und 32-Bit-Software gleichzeitig auf einem Prozessor. Jedoch ist es erforderlich, dass die Gerätetreiber als 64-Bit-Version vorliegen. Die Treiber werden vom Hardware-Hersteller für das Betriebssystem hergestellt und zur Verfügung gestellt. * Windows XP „Home Edition N“ und „Professional Edition N“ sind angepasste Windows-Versionen die – aufgrund einer Auflage der Europäischen Kommission – ohne Windows Media Player und andere multimediale Bestandteile ausgeliefert werden. Möchte der Benutzer die gleiche Funktionalität wie in der regulären Version von Windows XP nutzen, kann er die erforderlichen Elemente dennoch kostenfrei von der Microsoft-Homepage herunterladen. * Windows XP „Home Edition KN“ und „Professional Edition KN“ sind angepasste Windows-Versionen die – aufgrund eines Gerichtsbeschlusses in Korea ohne Windows Media Player und Windows Messenger ausgeliefert werden. Möchte der Benutzer die gleiche Funktionalität wie in der regulären Version von Windows XP nutzen, kann er die erforderlichen Elemente dennoch kostenfrei von der Microsoft-Homepage herunterladen. * Für den Vertrieb in finanziell weniger starken Regionen und Entwicklungsländern gibt es eine funktional stark eingeschränkte Windows XP Starter Edition (maximal drei Anwendungen zur gleichen Zeit mit max. je drei Fenstern, keine lokalen Netze oder Benutzerkonten, niedrige Bildschirmauflösung, maximal 256 MB RAM und 40 GB Festplattenspeicher usw.). Anders als in den vorherigen Windows-Versionen gibt es keine Server-Version von Windows XP. Die Serverprodukte zu Windows XP sind in der „Windows Server 2003“-Produktfamilie zusammengefasst. Die einzelnen Windows-Server-2003-Versionen gliedern sich in „Standard Edition“, „Enterprise Edition“, „Datacenter Edition“, „Web Edition“ und "Small Business Server", wobei die Datacenter Edition ausschließlich als OEM-Lizenz in Verbindung mit entsprechender Hardware erhältlich ist. Neuerungen gegenüber Windows 2000 * „Luna“-Oberfläche * Systemwiederherstellung * verbesserte Kompatibilität zu älteren Programmen und Spielen * Fernwartung über Terminal Services (Remote Desktop Protocol) * Vereinheitlichung und Erweiterung der Möglichkeiten, das System per Kommandozeile zu verwalten * In den Windows Explorer wurden Funktionen zur Unterstützung von digitaler Fotografie eingearbeitet (z. B. Bildergalerie). * Musikdateien werden besser unterstützt: Die so genannten ID3-Tags (Informationen in der Datei wie z. B. Interpret, Titel usw.) der MP3-Dateien werden im Explorer angezeigt und können über das Eigenschaftenmenü direkt bearbeitet werden. * erweitertes Startmenü * neuer Anmeldebildschirm * überarbeitete Systemsteuerung * schneller Benutzerwechsel - erlaubt es, dass mehrere Benutzer gleichzeitig angemeldet sind und zwischen ihnen gewechselt werden kann * Personal Firewall zum Schutz gegen Internetangriffe; wurde im Service Pack 2 stark erweitert * integriertes Programm zum CD-Brennen * integriertes Programm zum Erstellen und Verwalten ZIP-komprimierter Dateien * Media Player 8 bzw. 9/10 und Internet Explorer 6 * NTFS 3.1 * deutlich verkürzte Startzeit * Cleartype Fonts verbessern die Lesbarkeit bei TFT-Displays Informationen zu den Cleartype Fonts * Internetzugang über den abgesicherten Modus * Produktaktivierung bzw. Registrierung des Systems bei Microsoft * diverse Detailverbesserungen Nachbesserungen Hotfixes Wie bei Computersystemen üblich, werden häufig Sicherheitslücken und Fehler entdeckt, welche oft schon kurz nach dem Bekanntwerden von Angreifern direkt (z. B. Cracker) oder indirekt (z. B. Virenprogrammierer) ausgenutzt werden, um anfällige Systeme für eigene Zwecke zu missbrauchen oder anderweitig zu manipulieren oder außer Funktion zu setzen. Um Benutzern das Installieren entsprechender Sicherheitsupdates zu erleichtern, stellt der Hersteller seit Windows ME eine Funktion zur automatischen Aktualisierung per Internet (automatische Updates) zur Verfügung. Dies erweitert die bisherige Strategie der Verbreitung von Service Packs und Hotfixes durch manuelles Herunterladen. Der automatische Prozess erleichtert und erhöht die Verteilung entsprechender Updates und kann in drei Stufen angepasst werden (Bestätigung des Downloads, Bestätigung der Installation, vollautomatisch), wird aber dennoch von vielen Benutzern vollständig deaktiviert, da sie dem Hersteller Microsoft beispielsweise in Bezug auf Datenschutz nicht vertrauen. Service Pack 1 Das Service Pack 1 für Windows XP, welches vor allem alle bis dahin veröffentlichten Sicherheitspatches in einem einzelnen Paket vereinte, wurde am 9. September 2002 veröffentlicht. Hardwareseitig kamen der Support von Festplattengrößen jenseits von 137 GB sowie die uneingeschränkte Nutzung der USB-2.0-Schnittstelle hinzu. Aktuelles Microsofts Unterstützung für Windows XP mit installiertem SP1 oder SP1a lief zum 10. Oktober 2006 aus. Ab diesem Datum will Microsoft für Windows XP keinerlei Sicherheitsupdates mehr ausliefern. Anwendern wird empfohlen, das Service Pack 2 für Windows XP zu installieren. Microsofts Unterstützung für Windows XP mit installiertem SP1 oder SP1a läuft zum 10. Oktober 2006 aus. Service Pack 2 Das Service Pack 2 wurde am 9. August 2004 öffentlich verfügbar gemacht und zielte vor allem auf eine verbesserte Systemsicherheit ab. Ursprünglich sollte das Service Pack 2 schon im Juni 2004 von Microsoft herausgegeben werden, es stellte sich aber heraus, dass noch einige Bugfixes zu leisten waren, was das Veröffentlichungsdatum um zwei Monate hinauszog und damit sogar noch den Juli in Anspruch nahm. Zum ersten Mal fügte Microsoft in einem Service Pack Windows XP neue Funktionen wie etwa eine überarbeitete Personal Firewall, die Unterstützung für das NX-Bit der AMD64-Prozessoren, mehr Software zur Unterstützung drahtloser Netze und einen Pop-up-Blocker für den Internet Explorer bei. Durch das neu hinzugekommene „Sicherheitscenter“ können eine Vielzahl von Personal Firewalls und Antivirenprogrammen überwacht und die Funktion „automatische Updates“ eingerichtet werden. Das Service Pack 2 enthält neben einer exklusiven, fehlerbereinigten Version 6.0 SP2 des Internet Explorers auch neue APIs, die Drittanbietern von Antivirenprogrammen und Personal Firewalls eine verbesserte Interaktion mit dem System bieten sollen. Service Pack 3 Das Service Pack 3 wird Angaben von Microsoft zufolge in der ersten Jahreshälfte 2008 herauskommen. Inoffizielle Service Packs Einige Nutzergruppen stellen die öffentlich verfügbaren Systemaktualisierungen (z. B. Sicherheitsupdates) gebündelt als sogenannte inoffizielle Service-Packs zur Verfügung. Eine Verteilung durch Dritte kann sicherheitstechnische Risiken erhöhen, etwa durch die Gefahr einer Infektion mit Malware. Der Hersteller versucht, diesen Verteilungsweg durch entsprechende Vertragsformulierungen einzudämmen, allerdings ist die rechtliche Wirksamkeit solcher Klauseln ungewiss. Dies hängt vor allem vom Privat- und Verbraucherschutzrecht des jeweiligen Landes ab. Administrator-Benutzer-Kontext Ein prinzipielles Problem ist, dass zur Markteinführung und in den ersten Jahren von Windows XP viele Anwendungen nicht speziell für Windows XP (Windows 2000, Windows NT) entwickelt wurden, sondern vom Konzept und von der Realisierung her noch aus Win9x-Tagen stammen. Daher funktionierten sie oft nicht, wenn der angemeldete Anwender nicht alle Administrator-Berechtigungen hatte. Heute gibt es nur noch wenige neue Anwendungen, die sich nicht vollständig mit einem „eingeschränkten Benutzerkonto“ benutzen lassen. Für die systemweite Installation von Programmen ist aber trotzdem ein Administratorkonto notwendig, dies ist jedoch auch bei jedem anderen Betriebssystem von AIX über BSD und Linux bis ZETA so. Auf Administratorenrechte kann bei der Installation eines Programmes nur verzichtet werden, wenn ausschließlich in das Benutzer-Profil des angemeldeten Benutzers installiert wird und dies von der zu installierenden Software auch unterstützt wird. Neben Spielen sind noch einige spezialisierte Büroanwendungen von international weniger bekannten Unternehmen sowie Schulsoftware nicht ohne weitere Konfiguration ohne Administratorrechte benutzbar, ein bekanntes Beispiel dafür ist „Lexware Quicksteuer 2005“. Ähnlich wie bei PC-Spielen kann man sich auch hier abhelfen; so muss dem Eingeschränkten Benutzer Schreibzugriff auf den Ordner, in dem Lexware die Datenbank für Quicksteuer einrichtet, sowie auf den Ordner, in dem Projekte gespeichert werden, gestattet werden. Dies ist bei der Windows XP Home Edition nur nach einem Windows-Neustart im abgesicherten Modus möglich, bei Windows XP Professional kann dies hingegen jeder Benutzer der Administratorengruppe in den Ordneroptionen unter dem Tab "Sicherheit" einstellen. Das Tab "Sicherheit" in den Ordneroptionen wird standardmäßig ausgeblendet; um es zu aktivieren muss in den Ordneroptionen unter "Ansicht" zunächst das Häkchen bei "Einfache Dateifreigabe verwenden" entfernt werden. Werden jedoch alle Anwendungen im Sicherheitskontext eines Administratorkontos ausgeführt, so hat auch Schadsoftware (Viren, Würmer, Trojaner, Spyware, Adware usw.) alle Möglichkeiten, Veränderungen am System vorzunehmen. Oftmals werden diese Veränderungen so umgesetzt, dass der Anwender des befallenen Computers diese gar nicht bemerkt (z. B. wird eine Schadsoftware als System-Dienst eingerichtet und dann automatisch ständig ausgeführt). Dann kann die Schadsoftware beispielsweise den befallenen Computer verwenden, um ferngesteuert durch den Autor der Schadsoftware andere Systeme anzugreifen. Man spricht davon, dass der Computer zum Bot wird. So werden z. B. die meisten Spam-E-Mails von solchen Bots aus versendet, ohne dass der Besitzer dies auch nur ahnt. Es handelt sich hierbei aber nicht um ein prinzipielles Problem. Unter Windows XP (auch Windows 2000 und Windows NT) kann man sehr detailliert Berechtigungen auf Dateien und weitere Systemobjekte (z. B. Registry-Keys, Pipes etc.) vergeben. Aufbau Für Windows XP wurde das Windows-2000-System für Intel-Prozessoren als Grundlage übernommen. Es sollte darüber hinaus aber auch die alten DOS-basierten Windows-Versionen weiter verdrängen. Daher mussten Möglichkeiten geschaffen werden, weitere ältere, nicht unter Windows NT lauffähige Programme auszuführen und insbesondere kontrollierte Zugriffe von Anwenderprogrammen auf die Grafik zu ermöglichen. Microsoft hatte die DirectX-Routinen entwickelt, die in das System integriert wurden. Diese ermöglichen die Umgehung der Systemservices und des Mikrokernels und damit einen Direktzugriff insbesondere auf die Grafikhardware. Der Programmierer kann daher Anwendungen, insbesondere Spiele, unabhängig von der eigentlichen Hardware entwickeln, die Geschwindigkeit ist aber trotzdem vergleichbar mit derjenigen auf den alten Systemen. Eine weitere Ergänzung ist ein Kompatibilitätsmodus genanntes Personality, der bei Bedarf Routinen aus älteren Systemen emuliert. Damit soll das Ausführen von Programmen, die an Vorgängerversionen angepasst wurden, ermöglicht werden. Andere Anwendungen nehmen den vollen Speicherschutz von Windows in Anspruch. Das System ist daher vergleichsweise zuverlässig und stabil. Windows XP formatiert Partitionen genauso wie bereits Windows 2000 standardmäßig mit dem Dateisystem NTFS. Für große Festplatten ist es möglich, die Verwaltung im Modus mit 48-bit-LBA zu aktivieren. Es ist auch in der Lage, mit FAT-Partitionen umzugehen. Hardwareunterstützung Dieser Aufbau wird ganz wesentlich durch den Prozess der Hardwarezertifizierung unterstützt. Bei jeder neuen Version des Betriebssystems wird eine umfangreiche Liste kompatibler Hardware (HCL) veröffentlicht. Um in diese Liste aufgenommen zu werden, muss der Hersteller der Hardware in einem umfangreichen Test belegen, dass das Gerät und die eingesetzten Treiber tatsächlich mit Windows kompatibel sind. Wegen der großen Verbreitung von Windows investieren die Hersteller daher viel Zeit und Geld, um in die HCL aufgenommen zu werden. Tatsächlich hat Microsoft seine große Marktmacht dazu genutzt, die Durchsetzung von Hardware Standards wie ACPI, USB und AGP voranzutreiben. Dies ist für den Kunden von großem Nutzen, da er damit aus einer großen Anzahl von Herstellern auswählen kann und trotzdem die Sicherheit hat, dass seine neue Hardware mit der vorhandenen Software auch gut zusammenspielt. Natürlich ist auch dieser Prozess nicht perfekt und so kommt es u. U. dazu, dass als kompatibel klassifizierte Hardware trotzdem Probleme verursacht. Ein wesentlicher Störfaktor ist dabei das in die Jahre gekommene BIOS von Computern. Die BIOS-Landschaft ist recht uneinheitlich und wenig standardisiert. Windows XP ist aber an vielen Stellen noch auf die Funktionen des BIOS angewiesen. Intel hat daher in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Herstellern einen Nachfolge-Standard für das BIOS entwickelt, das Extensible Firmware Interface ist fester Bestandteil der Itanium-Plattform und wird bereits von Windows Server 2003 Itanium unterstützt, für Windows Vista, den Nachfolger von Windows XP ist eine Unterstützung des EFI auch für die x86-Prozessor- bzw. AMD64-Plattform geplant. Produktaktivierung Um Software-Piraterie einzudämmen, verwendete Microsoft bei Windows XP erstmals das System der Produktaktivierung. Bei diesem Verfahren tauscht das Betriebssystem im Zuge der Installation bestimmte Daten mit dem Softwarehersteller (in diesem Fall also Microsoft) aus, bevor eine dauerhafte Verwendung der Software gestattet wird. Die ausgetauschten Daten enthalten u. a. Informationen über die verwendete Hardware. Falls sich diese Daten jemals ändern, zum Beispiel durch Austausch oder Erweiterung von Hardware-Komponenten, könnte das Betriebssystem seine Funktion verweigern, bis erneut eine Aktivierung vorgenommen wurde. Dafür wurde Microsoft scharf kritisiert. Die Praxis der Produktaktivierung ist zwar im Bereich von Business- und Industriesoftware gang und gäbe (besonders bei kostspieligen per-Benutzer-Lizenzen). Aber Windows XP war die erste unter gewöhnlichen Endkunden verbreitete Software, die eine Produktaktivierung verlangt. Es wurden Bedenken gegenüber der Natur der Daten laut, die an Microsoft gesendet werden. Nach allgemeiner Kritik in den Medien veröffentlichte Microsoft einen Überblick der übermittelten Daten Informationen von Microsoft zu den übermittelten Daten. Sie enthält nach Angaben Microsofts einen Hash-Wert der folgenden Angaben in verschlüsselter Form: * Name der Grafikkarte * Name der SCSI-Karte * Name der IDE-Karte * Hardware-Adresse der Netzwerkkarte, MAC-Adresse * Menge des RAM-Speichers (als Bereiche, wie 0-64 MB, 64-128 MB usw.) * Prozessortyp * Seriennummer des Prozessors * Festplattenbezeichnung * Seriennummer der Festplatte * Seriennummer des CD-ROM / CD-RW / DVD-ROM * CD-Key * Ländercode Mittlerweile ist darüber hinaus bekannt geworden, dass die Aktivierung bei Notebooks, deren Hardware nicht so ohne weiteres geändert werden kann, einige dieser Angaben nicht enthält, wie etwa den Namen der Grafikkarte. Windows XP mangelt es nach Ansicht vieler Experten an Transparenz und Sicherheit. So mussten bereits unzählige Betriebssystemkomponenten durch Updates ausgetauscht werden, und die genauen Abläufe sind selbst für Fachleute unverständlich, unter anderem weil sich das System ob seiner „Eigenarbeit“ nicht sehr kommunikativ verhält, oft mit der Begründung seitens Microsoft, zu viele Informationen würden die Benutzer verwirren. Microsoft versucht jedoch seit geraumer Zeit durch Studien zu belegen, wie transparent sich die Produktaktivierung verhält und wie sie funktioniert. Der deutsche TÜViT hat die Anonymität des Aktivierungsverfahrens „bestätigt“, wobei TÜViT gerade an entscheidender Stelle nicht selbst nachprüfte, sondern den Angaben seines Auftraggebers Glauben schenkte.Gutachten zur TÜVit-StudieDeloitte-&-Touche-Studie zu Produktaktivierung und Datenschutz Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Cracks für die Aktivierung fanden. Die geläufigsten Arten sind und waren: * „WPAKill“ bis Service Pack 2 * Übernahme der CD-Keys von Corporate Editions; große Teile wurden mit SP1 gesperrt, der Rest mit SP2 * Veränderung diverser Registry-Einträge * gewöhnliche CD-Keys, veröffentlicht auf Serialz-Webseiten. * gepatchte DLLs; größtenteils mit SP1 und SP2 ausgesperrt Eine gewisse Berühmtheit in Insiderkreisen erlangte auch die mit der Buchstabenkombination „FCKGW“ beginnende Seriennnummer, die zusammen mit illegalen Kopien des Betriebssystems bereits 35 Tage vor dessen offizieller Veröffentlichung im Umlauf war. Mit Hilfe dieser Seriennummer ließen sich die ersten Versionen von Windows XP gänzlich ohne Produktaktivierung installieren. In neueren Versionen wird diese Seriennummer als ungültig erkannt. Auch lassen sich damit keine Updates durchführen. Ungültige Seriennummern werden beim Windows Update durch ein ActiveX-Applet namens WGA (Windows Genuine Advantage) zurückgewiesen. Da in alternativen Browsern kein ActiveX unterstützt wird, musste man in der Vergangenheit hierzu eine ausführbare Datei namens "GenuineCheck.exe" herunterladen. Sie generierte eine Nummer, die man im Download Center und bei Windows Updates eingeben musste. Diese Nummer wurde aus der Seriennummer und einem Code, der in den Systemeigenschaften einzusehen ist, errechnet. Diese Methode wurde von Softwarepiraten schnell geknackt, indem der Windows-eigene Kompatibilitätsmodus genutzt wurde. Dieses Verfahren wurde durch eine ausführbare Datei namens "legitcheck.hta" ersetzt, die manuell heruntergeladen und ausgeführt werden muss. Mit ihr entfällt nunmehr die manuelle Eingabe einer Nummer. Kritik Wie alle Microsoft-Produkte steht Windows XP unter der Kritik, man würde mit dem Kauf eines Microsoft-Produktes einen Monopolisten unterstützen. Tatsächlich ist die Monopolstellung von Windows auf dem Betriebssystem-Markt unübersehbar, was zur Folge hat, dass weite Bereiche von Forschung, Wissenschaft, Industrie und Politik aufgrund dieser Quasi-Monopolstellung auf Microsoft-Produkte angewiesen sind und häufig Windows XP als Betriebssystem einsetzen. Windows XP ist auch durch die Integration vieler Benutzeranwendungen, für die es einen gedeihenden Drittanbieter-Markt gab oder gibt, unter starke Kritik und strenge Beobachtung geraten. Solche Anwendungen sind zum Beispiel Media Player (Windows Media Player), Instant Messenger (Windows Messenger) oder die enge Bindung an das Microsoft-Passport-Netzwerk, welches von vielen Computer-Experten als ein Sicherheitsrisiko und eine potentielle Bedrohung der Privatsphäre angesehen wird. Dies wird ebenso als eine Fortführung von Microsofts traditionell wettbewerbsbeschränkendem Verhalten angesehen. Es sollte dennoch beachtet werden, dass Microsoft schon in früheren Windows-Versionen Funktionen von großen Drittanbieter-Märkten wie graphische Dateimanager, den TCP/IP-Stack oder Festplatten-Defragmentierer in das Betriebssystem integriert hat und damit nur geringen Protest ausgelöst hat. Microsoft argumentierte, dass solche Systemwerkzeuge nicht mehr Spezialanforderungen bedienten, sondern in den Bereich allgemeinen Interesses gerückt sind und damit ihre Existenzberechtigung als allgemeine Komponenten des Betriebssystems verdienen. Die entscheidende Aggressivität Microsofts erkennt man deshalb auch dort, wo diese, andere und zukünftige Komponenten so in das System hineingewebt werden, dass sie nicht mehr trennbar sind (bewusst geschaffene Unmöglichkeit der Deinstallation) und laut Microsoft auch gar nicht mehr trennbar seien. Microsoft erfüllte nur notdürftig und unwillig Gerichtsanordnungen bezüglich des Internet Explorers und anderer gebündelter Software durch Veröffentlichung eines Service Packs, das die Programmverknüpfungen und Icons zu dieser gebündelten Software entfernt. Es wird kritisiert, dass Microsoft diese Komponenten nicht vollständig entfernt, auch wenn dies technisch möglich sei. Microsoft rechtfertigt diesen Schritt mit der Tatsache, dass Schlüsselfunktionen von Windows von dieser Software abhängen (zum Beispiel das HTML-Hilfesystem und der Windows Desktop). Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt an Windows XP und seinen Komponenten ist die Übermittlung von Daten an den Hersteller. Windows sendet auch dann, wenn der Laie alle Bedienmöglichkeiten nutzt, regelmäßig und heimlich Daten an Microsoft. Laut Microsoft handelt es sich dabei um Daten, deren Art veröffentlicht sei, Kritiker bezweifeln dies jedoch. Keine Studie überprüfte bisher, welchen Inhalt diese in verschlüsselter Form übertragenen Datenpakete tatsächlich haben. Kritiker befürchten, dass kaum nur die Daten übermittelt werden, die Microsoft offiziell zugibt; dafür seien die Pakete schlicht zu groß. Gegen eine Darstellung des SPIEGELs und des Heise-Verlags[http://www.heise.de/newsticker/meldung/25044/ heise.de: "Windows Media Player: Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer geschaut hast", 21. Februar 2002] im Jahre 2002, dass beispielsweise der Mediaplayer die genutzten Medieninhalte in die USA übermittle, protestierte Microsoft nicht öffentlich. Systemvoraussetzungen Minimale Voraussetzungen * Pentium 233-MHz-Prozessor * 64 MB RAM Arbeitsspeicher * mindestens 1,5 GB freier Festplattenspeicher * CD-ROM- oder DVD-ROM-Laufwerk * Tastatur und Maus * SVGA (800 × 600 Pixel) Empfohlene offizielle Voraussetzungen * Pentium 300-MHz-Prozessor oder schneller * 128 MB RAM * mindestens 1,5 GB freier Festplattenspeicher * CD-ROM- oder DVD-ROM-Laufwerk * Tastatur und Maus * XGA (1024 × 768 Pixel oder mehr) :Diese Voraussetzungen gelten sowohl für die Home als auch für die Professional Edition. Darüber hinaus sollte man den Speicherbedarf einkalkulieren, der durch die Installation von zusätzlichen Programmen, Patches und Service Packs entsteht. Weblinks * Microsoft-Webpage zu Windows XP * Aktivierung von Windows XP * Tipps und Tricks für Windows XP * „XP-Antispy“ zur Abschaltung der Phone-home-Funktionen